


I wish I could understand you.

by holy3cake



Series: Charlie becoming a good man [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Charlie being a great man, Cute, Doing the Right Thing, Fluffy Ending, Justice, M/M, Self-Discovery, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Monty’s entire world is closing in on him. He’s assaulted Tyler, and won’t take responsibility. His dad won’t stop beating him senseless, and Bryce has washed his hands. All he can do is turn to one person. Charlie St George. But he’s wrong if he thinks Charlie will stand by him through it all.Short story about Monty and Charlie, but mostly showing the transition from Charlie idolising Monty to despising him. Slight hint of Chalex in this too. Also some revisited scenes, and extra scenes I believe should’ve been addressed.Rated M for mentions of rape and mature scenes! Readers, please be advised!
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Montgomery de la Cruz/Charlie St. George
Series: Charlie becoming a good man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870444
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41





	1. Identifying the problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I haven’t written for a little while, stress and such! Also I had some medical stuff happen, but anyway! Whilst I’m recovering, I’m writing this little story. I have some other stories to finish, which I will do soon! But for the moment, please enjoy this! I had some feedback about doing a Monty story, and I thought it was a unique opportunity for me! This story takes place after 3x11, and my story called Bryce Threatens Monty! And rest assured, this wont turn into a Chonty fic, because this is mostly about Charlie’s self-discovery! Enjoy!

Heading home from Liberty, Charlie wiped sweat from his brow. Today’s game had been particularly hard, knowing that he was playing on the same team as a rapist. Not that this occurrence hadn’t happened before, everyone knew Bryce’s reputation. But Monty, Monty was another story. Charlie had never had the slightest inkling that Monty was capable of such a horrific act. Punch a kid in the face? Sure. Beat the shit out of Alex every other day? Of course. But smash Tyler’s face against a sink and violate him a with broom, that was sickening to hear, let alone believe. But he did believe it, and Monty’s disgusting attempt to justify himself was even worse. The way he thought that rape was a joke, or that Tyler deserved it. Being on the football team, Charlie didn’t have much control over his friends, and generally tried his best to fit in. But he always liked Tyler, and never wished him any ill will. He scolded himself for letting Monty do that to such an innocent boy, and he would’ve acted quicker if he’d known. As he walked into his house, he laid down on the sofa and sighed deeply.

Rubbing his temples, Charlie felt a headache coming on. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt strongly about the football team’s actions. It was exhausting, trying to be a good person whilst everyone around him wanted him to be bad. He’d never heard such a large amount of derogatory language from his friends, and every time they went too far he had to hold his tongue and smile. But not anymore. Now, he was going to take action and cut the toxic atmosphere from his life. Starting with Monty. His thumb hovered over Monty’s name on his phone, but as he went to dial, his doorbell rang loudly. When he answered the door, he gasped as Monty stood there, or rather barely stood.

Monty was covered in blood, one of his eyes were swollen and red, whilst his blue t-shirt was ripped. He was panting heavily, as blood dripped out of his mouth onto the porch.

“C-Charlie…..please….help…” he coughed up more blood, and started to collapse. Charlie caught him before he fell, and dragged him into the house. He sat him on a kitchen chair, whilst he ran a cloth under the tap. It would’ve been a surprise to see Monty in this state, but Charlie knew this situation all too well. It was like Monty chose Charlie’s house instead of the hospital, on a daily basis. As he pressed the cloth to Monty’s face, he frowned.

“Monty. You can’t keep coming here. It’s not….I don’t want you here.” He let go of the cloth as Monty took it, and turned away from him. He heard a sad sigh from behind.

“Still pissed at me huh? Why do you give a fuck about Tyler anyway? You blowing him too?” Monty smirked, but jumped at Charlie’s next movement. Charlie came eye to eye with him, gripping the front of his ripped shirt.

“Don’t talk about Tyler. You’re a fucking predator. And if you weren’t beat to shit already, I’d do it.” Charlie let go of him and backed off, panting angrily. Monty blinked with his good eye, rubbing blood off his face, sighing again.

“Oh Charlie. You’ve got a lot to learn. Relax. It’s not like you’re the only one who wants me to suffer.” Monty shrugged casually and took his shirt off, dabbing at bruises on his ribs. He winced slightly, and Charlie crossed his arms.

“You’re so fucking causal. Are you not sad? Your ‘brother’ Bryce wants nothing to do with you. Your dad thinks you’re a piece of shit. Not to mention your sister, who doesn’t even want to be seen with you. And Tyler…..you’ve ruined his entire life. What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Charlie only felt his annoyance and anger building, whilst Monty never lost his calm composure. It was unnerving, and very disturbing. He only earned another shrug from the injured man.

“I don’t give a shit about anyone. Only Estela.”

“Well then maybe you’ll understand this. What if someone raped her? Would you take it seriously then?! Maybe you have. She’s just another person right?!” Charlie stepped a little closer, but cautiously as he sensed Monty’s anger flare.

“What the fuck?! You think I’d do that?! To my own sister?!” Monty growled, approaching Charlie. Charlie didn’t back away this time, facing the fire.

“SEXUAL ASSUALT ISN’T A FUCKING JOKE MONTGOMERY! IF YOU’RE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOUR SISTER, WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” Charlie shouted at him, the two of them almost touching noses. Monty pinned Charlie to the wall, pressing hard on his neck.

“You better stop talking, right now. Unless you want me to do the same thing to you.” Monty whispered, but Charlie heard a sadness in his voice. He struggled a little, but stared straight into his fierce eyes.

“Go ahead. Maybe it turns you on, fucking a completely powerless and terrified guy.” Charlie panted, but he didn’t feel scared under Monty’s grip. He felt like he was holding the power. He felt Monty’s arm relax slightly.

“W-what the fuck? Charlie….don’t…..don’t do this…”

“Tell me Monty, does it excite you? Knowing that you did that already? You’ve violated someone, and your next victim is standing right here!” Charlie shouted, watching Monty flinch. Monty’s grip was staring to slip, and he was panting. But the expression on his face was one Charlie thought he’d never see. Disgust. Shame. Monty let go of him, and ran to the sink. Charlie watched as Monty vomited heavily, trembling. He approached him and stared at him, until Monty looked back at him.

“Do you finally understand?” Charlie asked, feeling relief burn through him as Monty gave a weak nod. Tears were running down his face, but he didn’t notice. Even if Monty had the power to assault him just now, the boy had chosen not to. And Charlie’s harsh words had the desired effect. Monty needed to be broken, to right the wrong’s he’d done. But Charlie wasn’t sure what would happen now. He sat on the floor beside Monty, still staring. Monty was a shaking mess, even though he’d cleaned the blood off himself, he was covered in tears and sweat.

“C-Charlie….”

“Mm?”

“Please…..don’t tell anyone…” Monty’s words instantly put the feeling of unease and disgust back into Charlie’s stomach. He glared at him, arms crossed again.

“What the fuck Monty? You know what you did, you have to pay for it. I’m not going to be your friend if you don’t do the right thing.”

“Charlie…..please.” Monty edged slightly closer, making Charlie wrinkle his nose a little.

“No! I’m not covering for you anymore!” Charlie growled, but jumped as Monty moved within inches of his face. His heart sped up at how close he was, and expected a punch. Maybe even a beat down, it wouldn’t be the first time. But Charlie almost passed out when he felt Monty’s lips move on his own. The kiss felt rushed, like Monty’s last plea of desperation. It was a wet kiss, filled with anger and urgency. It almost made Charlie throw up, and he pulled back. He couldn’t believe Monty was capable of making him feel even more disgusted, but he’d done it. Coughing, he backed away fast.

“DON’T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME! EXPLOITING MY SEXUALITY TO TRY AND FEEL SORRY FOR YOU! FUCK YOU MONTY!” Charlie stood up and ran outside, panting angrily again.

His first kiss, and it was wasted in a horrible moment. That was when Charlie knew for certain, that he had to do everything in his power to help Tyler.


	2. I'm a survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter! I’m enjoying writing a story with Monty, as you know I’ve never done it before!
> 
> Here we see Charlie's interaction with Tyler, and how he really felt about Monty's kiss and being friends with him from the beginning! Having a lot of fun with this!

“M-My name is Tyler Down….and I’m a survivor…”

Tyler’s trembling voice echoed through Charlie’s head. It had been a week since Charlie had ignored Monty, and now he was sitting in an assembly, with the entire school and Hillcrest in the vicinity. Principal Bolan had called the assembly to address the events that happened at homecoming, and had put Jessica on the stand to speak to both schools. Charlie wasn’t sure what the purpose of the assembly was, but Jessica stepped out in her fearless stance and took the stand on sexual assault. She encouraged other survivors to stand and tell the world their stories, and at least a third of Liberty’s female students stood and joined Jessica in unison. But when Tyler stood, he was trembling and looked terrified. It was a shock, and Charlie looked at Monty straight as Tyler spoke. He hadn’t even noticed that Monty had somehow managed to sit right beside him, even after everything Monty still didn’t seem to understand. After Tyler stood, another shock hit Charlie when Justin also stood and told the world that he was also a survivor. The amount of people that had been going through abuse was unbelievable, and Charlie felt a strong obligation to help.

When the assembly disbanded, Charlie jumped down from his seat and put as much distance between himself and Monty as possible. He went straight to Justin and gave him the support he needed. Although Justin assured him that his abuse was in the past, he still wanted Justin to know that he thought he was awesome, and he was rewarded with a hug. He wanted to talk more with Justin, but Clay’s appearance alarmed him, so he hoped they would see each other later. Monty watched him from the side lines and was about to approach, but Charlie ran after Tyler in the corridor. He wasn’t sure how to get his attention, since Tyler was surrounded by Cyrus and his friends. But he needed to let Tyler know he was willing to help.

“Tyler!” Charlie called out, walking close to the group.

“What do you want?” Cyrus stood defensively in front of him, not taking any shit from anyone.

“U-Um can I talk to Tyler alone for a minute? I need to tell him something.”

“No.” Cyrus replied without hesitation. Cyrus and his friends glared at Charlie for a moment, until Tyler smiled softly at them.

“Hey guys, it’s cool. I’ll see you at lunch okay?” Tyler nodded as Mackenzie squeezed his hand and told him that they were proud, before the group left. Cyrus lingered a little to stare Charlie down, before joining his friends. Tyler walked closer to Charlie and shrugged.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Can we talk in private?” Charlie asked pleadingly, but Tyler shook his head and held a hard stance.

“No. We can talk here.”

“Okay. Monty….I heard Monty say what he did to you. I mean like he admitted it, to me and Bryce. Like all of it. And…..I’m really sorry that it happened. To you. I’m sorry. And I think Monty should pay for it. So I’ll talk to the police, if you want me to.” Charlie looked down, ashamed that he hadn’t spoken up sooner. Tyler frowned at him, confused.

“Why? Why would you do this? You don’t even like me….”

“How can I not like you? I mean I barely know you…”

“Yeah but you’ve heard stuff right?”

“Yeah, you’ve heard stuff about me right? Like that I’m an asshole jock, or whatever.”

“I mean…I guess so?” Tyler shrugged and looked at him, met with Charlie’s slightly happier face.

“So?” Charlie stood holding his bag straps. Tyler nodded and stared at him for a moment. They both looked at each other like they were actually seeing the other for the first time. Charlie’s reputation had been formed from the football team and Monty. Tyler’s reputation had been formed from misaligned opinions from jocks and bullies alike. The two of them were Liberty students, both of which had done things they weren’t proud of. But the rumours and lies peeled away when they looked at each other. It was refreshing, as Tyler realized that Charlie wasn’t a Monty replica. That was the one thing he feared most, that Charlie was messing with him for Monty’s purpose. But as they stared at each other, the horrific man in question slinked past them. Tyler could see the disgust in Charlie’s eyes as they temporarily drifted onto Monty. He could see that Charlie was being genuine, and maybe it wasn’t just himself that had been hurt. He gave Charlie a small smile and nodded again.

“Thanks Charlie.” Tyler waved and headed off to meet Cyrus and the others. Charlie smiled back and stood in the hall as students bustled around him. As he headed towards his next class, he received a text from Justin. It was a simple “hey” but he knew he was heading towards a better friendship with good people.

***

After his classes had finished, Charlie had arranged to meet Justin for a coffee, just to offer him some moral support and hang out. But whilst he waited for him, Monty sat opposite him with a frown.

“Hey Charlie. Where you been?” He took Charlie’s cup and drank his coffee. His casual stance annoyed him again, and he turned away to look out of the window.

“We haven’t spoken in a week Monty. I thought I made myself perfectly clear.” He crossed his arms and watched people walking past. Monty sighed and walked over, blocking his eyeline. Charlie tried to look anywhere else, but Monty kept walking into his view.

“Charlie, stop being stupid. We’re brothers too. I’m not going to let you keep avoiding me.” He sat back opposite, and Charlie finally looked up at him.

“We’re not brothers! You’re a piece of shit, and I fucking hate you.” Charlie whispered, not wanting to cause a scene in the café. Monty sighed and leaned forward.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. But you’ve gotta stop this shit.” Monty looked at him and was met with an angry glare.

“Monty, I’m not the rapist here. And I don’t make fun of people’s sexuality either.”

“What?”

“Just fuck off. I’m meeting someone. Don’t contact me anymore. I don’t want to see you.” Charlie looked at table for a few minutes. He was staring so hard at the pattern that he didn’t even hear Monty leave and Justin arrived.

“Yo, Charlie? Charlie? You okay?” Justin’s soft voice finally brought Charlie out of his dark depths. He looked up with a small smile.

“Oh, hi Justin! You made it.” He said, but his voice still sounded sad. Justin sat down with his latte and raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

“Did I see Monty leaving? I thought you guys fell out?” Justin asked curiously.

“How did you know?”

“Well……Don’t worry about it, but some of the guys are saying things.”

“Saying what?!”

“Monty said you’re a faggot, and that you kissed him.” Justin sighed sadly and shook his head. “His words, not mine.”

“What the fuck?! He kissed me! He fucking kissed me to shut me up about Tyler.” Charlie panted angrily, looking at Justin’s concerned face.

“Shit. I never believed him anyway. You’re too good to be friends with him.” Justin paused for a moment and sipped his drink, before leaning towards Charlie.

“Are you okay though? I mean….I don’t give a fuck if you’re gay or straight. But….is there something going on between you and Monty? Like…..romantically? Because if there is, I think you should end it. He’s not a good guy, Charlie.” He warned lightly, whilst Charlie thought quietly to himself.

“There’s nothing going on between us. I-I mean….he’s tried stuff before. When I was a freshman, I met him and Bryce. Bryce was always nice to me, but I didn’t really speak to him. But Monty…..” Charlie sighed deeply and looked down. Justin bit his lip and waited patiently to listen.

“Monty has touched me before. Like…..he made jokes about jerking off and he grabbed my ass. But mostly it was just weird playful stuff…..until last week when he almost raped me and then kissed me. Justin….I feel sick just thinking about it…” Charlie sighed sadly and Justin gave him a reassuring smile.

“Hey, you don’t have to be friends with him anymore. We’ve got you man. Tyler’s been really happy all day. And Zach already knows you’re a good kid. Come on. Come and meet the other’s, properly.” Justin stood up and held his hand out. Charlie took it with a smile and joined him, as he went to meet the group he would one day risk everything for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this next chapter! If you have any ideas, or any Chonty deleted scenes you think could've happened please let me know! I want to include any ideas you may have! :) <3


	3. The fight is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii everybody! I've had some lovely feedback from amazing writers and readers alike, so I wanted to say thank you again! You're all so amazing and without you I wouldn't be writing! Kudos to you all, hope your day is going really well!
> 
> This chapter is also slightly non-canon, however we don't really know what happened behind closed doors on the show so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think! :) <3

“Yo Charlie, is it true?”

“Do you like boys?”

“I can’t believe you kissed Monty. You’re so gross.”

Charlie shuddered when he walked the halls of Liberty and heard the homophobic slurs and mean comments made by his fellow students. Monty’s false rumour had spread quickly, and the older man was using it to his own advantage. He thought Charlie was a soft target, and he was now relishing in their friendship breakdown. As he passed him in the halls, the jocks laughed and clung to Monty like he was the best man in the universe for pushing Charlie away, even if it didn’t happen like that. It was creepily reminiscent of Hannah, when Marcus spread rumours of her being a tease. Knowing what it was like to be bullied, Charlie wasn’t going to take it anymore. The two men made eye contact, and Justin soon bounded up behind Charlie.

“Problem, gentlemen?” Justin said, placing a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. It was his way of saying _“I’m here for you man.”_ Charlie rolled his eyes as Monty cackled.

“Yeah, actually. Keep your little faggot away from me.” Monty grinned as the jocks laughed behind him. Justin balled his fist and firmly gripped Charlie’s shoulder, should he react. But before he could speak, a familiar voice startled the both of them.

“Oh fuck off Monty. Somehow I think Charlie has better taste than you anyway.” Alex Standall stood with his arms crossed, frowning at Monty. Monty glared back at him.

“You got a fucking problem too, Standall?!” Monty growled, but Alex just laughed. A sweet laugh, Charlie thought to himself.

“I’m just pointing out the fact that Charlie is way out of your league, and your breath smells like shit too. Your stupid little rumour is bullshit, and you can only dream that Charlie would kiss you. Get the fuck out of here Monty.” The jocks laughed at Alex’s statement, with a few hisses and whistles at his words. Monty looked angry, but he just followed his friends without another word. Justin smirked as he watched them leave, defeated for now. Charlie stood speechless, he knew that Alex and Monty hated each other, but he didn’t know that Alex would stick up for him like that. They were strangers, or at least acquaintances. He bit his lip and nodded at Alex.

“T-Thanks for that…”

“It’s cool. Monty is a dick, and he does have bad breath anyway. Catch you guys at lunch!” Alex waved and headed off down the corridor. Charlie watched after him, still biting his lip. He’d met the “gang” as It were yesterday with Justin, and whilst some of them were sceptical about Charlie being genuine, Alex seemed neutral at the time. Maybe it was the ongoing feud between Alex and Monty that caused Alex to stick up for him, but he felt an unusual shyness creep over him. He shook it off and nodded at Justin when he left too, trying to keep a clear head but thoughts of Alex still plagued him when he went to his first class.

After the first few classes, Charlie met his newly found friends at lunch. Tyler sat next to him with a smile, his demeanour was warm and welcome now, where it had previously been cautious. He understood that, but the two of them had formed a bond over mutual disgust of Monty. But as Clay, Justin and Jessica joined them, he heard jeers from the jock’s table. Whilst Zach would normally sit with the team, he decided to sit next to Justin instead, and shot Charlie a wide smile.

“Hey man! I’m really glad you’re not listening to Monty anymore. Don’t worry about him, we all know the rumours are lies. We got you.” He beamed and Charlie gave him a grateful nod. As they started to eat, Alex arrived a little late and sat between Zach and Charlie, giving everyone a nod. Charlie felt a blush creep across his cheeks and he looked away, trying to forget Alex’s actions earlier but still failing. He turned to Tyler and started a conversation, still desperate to ignore the other man sitting beside him.

“S-So! I have this photography assignment, would you help me? I can’t take good pictures.” Charlie smiled softly and Tyler nodded eagerly.

“Sure! Actually, Alex weren’t you saying you had a similar project? Do you both want to come over tonight, and we can go over some basics? My mom has been begging me to invite people over.” Tyler’s voice sounded slightly sad, but Alex soon diffused the situation.

“Yeah, I do. Thanks Tyler.” Alex nodded and continued eating. Justin looked across the table and caught Charlie’s blush fading, but still offered a wink and a cheeky smile, before receiving a kick under the table.

***

As the evening rolled around, Charlie made his way to Tyler’s house. His dad had no problem with him having a sleepover, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d stayed at a friends’ place. Monty crashing at his house every other night didn’t count because Charlie never invited him, he just turned into an unruly housemate that he wanted rid of. He hoped that wouldn’t happen anymore since their breakdown, but the thought still gave him shivers. He was grateful for Tyler’s offer, if not a bit nervous. Walking down the road, he checked the addressed and went towards the door, ringing the bell. A few minutes passed and Tyler opened the door with a big smile.

“Hey! You made it! Come on in!” Tyler let him in and giggled softly at the amount of bags Charlie had brought.

“Are you moving in?” Alex peered around the door and Charlie scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh….I didn’t know what to bring… I have some chocolate and cookies?” Charlie brought a bag of cookies out, feeling unusually shy again. It was a weird feeling. Tyler grinned again, moving his bags into the living room.

“You shouldn’t have. But thank you. Let’s run over those camera basics, and then we can just watch movies or something.”

The duration of the night started with Tyler teaching the two boys about how to take a great picture, and how to arrange them neatly and professionally. After they’d taken some practice shots, they both felt confident enough to ace the assignment, and thanked Tyler. Then they messed around and watched awful movies. But as the moon started to shine though the blinds, Tyler yawned and started arranging beds for all of them.

“Guys, we should be sleeping soon. I know it’s the weekend tomorrow but still.” Tyler laid down on his sofa, whilst Charlie and Alex sat on the floor on their make-shift beds. Tyler changed into his pyjamas under the covers, and before Charlie and Alex could blink they heard his soft snoring. Charlie chuckled and looked at the clock.

“Damn, it’s 2 in the morning. How long was that movie?” Charlie stretched and Alex grinned.

“I think it was Tyler’s photography lesson. It felt like it lasted the entire night.” Alex fell back and looked at the ceiling, whilst Charlie laid down beside him, also staring upwards.

“Alex?”

“Mm?”

“Do…..do you believe what Monty said about me?” Charlie shut his eyes as he spoke, worried about Alex’s response. Alex paused for a moment, then shrugged.

“I don’t know what happened with you guys. But I’m glad you can see him for what he is now.” Alex replied honestly, not having much insight into Monty’s love life, and giving Charlie his true answer. Charlie nodded and smiled softly at him.

“Do you think Tyler is getting better?” He whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy above them.

“I know he is. And I think he’s really happy that you like him. Both of you have been hurt by Monty, and I just hate him. Just don’t let him get you down.” He looked into Charlie’s eyes and smiled back.

“Thanks Alex. I’m glad you guys accepted me. I didn’t want to be like those jocks. Like Monty. Like Bryce.” Charlie heard Alex shift uncomfortably when he said the last name. When his eyes met the older boys’ he was surprised by Alex’s pained expression.

“There’s…..something you should know about Bryce. If you really want to help us take down Monty, you should know the truth.” Alex’s eyes left Charlie’s for a moment, but then he met his stare.

“Charlie, I murdered Bryce.” He whispered, tears filling his eyes and his voice strained painfully. Charlie blinked for a few moments, then took Alex’s hand firmly. He nodded at him, through the surprise and said one firm answer.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually know when the gang told Charlie about Bryce? I know he planted evidence, but did we actually see the scene where he found out Alex killed Bryce? I added my own little spin, so I hope you liked it!


	4. Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers! I’m sorry I stopped this story for a bit, I was writing some really niche fanfic, it’s on my works if you’re interested haha! But anyway, just a little shout out to my loyal readers, you really do make me so happy and your comments mean the world to me! Every new kudos or comment brings a bright smile to my face, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! This now takes place into Season 4, I’ve just left out Charlie planting evidence!

A few months had passed since Alex confessed to Charlie, and he was extremely surprised at the younger man’s reaction. It wasn’t everyday that Charlie heard someone confess to murder, but he was no stranger to hearing people’s secrets. He had heard plenty of Monty’s, and was starting to understand his new friends a lot better. Somehow the connection he’d formed with Alex in Tyler’s front room gave him a new confidence. He was happy that the others could put their trust in him, and he felt like he could give his life for these people. That’s what caused the new spring in his step as summer rolled around, and the fact the rumours about him had passed at school. He practically skipped down the street with a large grin, looking forward to the first night of summer. Whilst not being the greatest fan of parties, the jocks had finally seen through Monty’s gossip and invited Charlie to join them at a party at Luke’s house. A party which Monty was not invited to. But before the party, he’d arranged to meet Alex and Tyler at the park. He was more excited to see them than anyone else. As he walked towards the park, Justin bumped into him.

“Oh hey man! Where are you off to?” He asked, giving him a quick hug. Charlie smiled brightly back at him.

“I’m going to see Alex and Ty. We’re just hanging out before that party tonight at Luke’s. Apparently the whole school is invited. Well….apart from Monty.” Charlie spoke the last words a little uncomfortably but Justin offered him a reassuring smile.

“Ah yeah, I was going to give that a miss actually. You going?”

“Well…..I’m not sure. I thought it might help if I saw the guys again. They haven’t spoken to me since those rumours.”

“Well, don’t force yourself. Maybe you’ll find a cute girl there.” He nudged his shoulder with his usual smirk. Charlie ducked his head a little and blushed.

“I highly doubt that.” Charlie said, meeting Justin’s eyes. Justin had been watching Charlie at Liberty, and he knew some signs that nobody, especially Charlie, couldn’t hide.

“Oh yeah, because you already have a crush right?!” Justin giggled as Charlie’s eyes widened.

“That’s outrageous! W-What makes you say that?” His voice cracked a little and he bit his lip.

“No offence bud, but it couldn’t be more obvious. I see you with those guys. I bet Tyler has his suspicions as well. Just be honest to yourself!” Justin hugged him again and waved as he walked away into the distance. Charlie stood staring after him, still slightly confused, and very embarrassed. He continued his journey towards the park, and was relieved when he saw Tyler had arrived first. Tyler sat on the bench and beckoned Charlie over with a smile. He sat beside him, face still red.

“Charlie! I’m glad you’re here. Alex is always late.” Tyler grinned, turning to face him. Charlie put his bag down on the floor and looked back at Tyler, with a small smile.

“Tyler?”

“Yeah?”

“You know…the thing with Monty….like the rumours he told about me?” He asked cautiously, knowing that hearing Monty’s name might make Tyler uncomfortable. But his friend just nodded, listening intently.

“Well its…..kind of true. He kissed me, but I hated it. But I…..I feel really weird..” He sighed and looked at the grass, kicking a small stone.

“What do you mean, weird?”

“Just…..I’ve had a few girlfriends and stuff…..but Monty was my first like….actual kiss.” Charlie shuddered and Tyler edged closer, setting a sympathetic gaze on him.

“I’m sorry. He’s hurt you and me. But if I can recover from…..what he did to me….so can you.” Tyler sounded a little panicked and Charlie faced him again, feeling guilty.

“Shit Tyler. I’m so sorry. I’m here for you. I didn’t mean to bring that up….” He said nervously, but Tyler smiled.

“It’s cool. I mean without you and the others I would still be sad. But I’m getting there. Thanks.” Tyler grinned and Charlie opened his arms.

“Hug?” Charlie offered, his kindness starting to shine through now he’d detached from Monty. Tyler smiled and leaned forward, giving him a quick hug. He was still a little wary of people’s touch, but so far he’d managed to hug Clay and Charlie quite regularly so he was getting better. When they parted, he could still see concern on Charlie’s face.

“So….what was so bad about the kiss? Did he do….the same thing he did to me, to you?” Tyler asked, terrified of what Charlie might say. But when he saw him shake his head, he breathed out a little.

“W-Well….I thought that was going to that, at first. But he pushed me away when I called him out on his behaviour. Then he just kissed me, to get sympathy. But all I felt was disgust, and anger. That’s not why I can’t stop thinking about it though…”

“No?”

“Tyler I….I had this thing happen…”

“Oh god…”

“When I was 13, my mom died. And I had this neighbour. He was the same age as me, but he acted a lot older. Sometimes he tried to do….stuff. Nothing happened, but it reminded me of Monty. I’ve had guys confusing me for a while now…” Charlie poured his heart out, he knew Tyler was a good listener, and he didn’t judge him.

“Guys confusing you? You mean like with your sexuality?”

“Y-Yeah….I’ve been trying to work it out for a while now.”

“So your first kiss was ruined. But part of you liked it, not because it was Monty but because you wanted your first kiss to be with a guy?” Tyler asked, still smiling softly.

“Maybe….”

“Charlie, don’t take this the wrong way. But I have been hanging out with you and Alex for weeks now. And I see the way you look at him. It looks so painful for you, maybe you should just be honest with yourself.” His words mirrored Justin’s previous statement about honesty. He looked Tyler in the eyes and sighed softly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever really been honest with myself.” He groaned in frustration, his thoughts still running wild in his head. Tyler stood up and walked over to the slide, climbing up the ladder. Charlie watched him curiously.

“My name is Tyler Down, and I’m a survivor. I’m 18 years old, and I’m straight. My best friends are Clay, Alex, Charlie and Tony. And I’m here to declare that Charlie St George has a crush on Alex Standall!” He shouted, but his voice was low. Charlie raised his eyebrows and ran over, standing at the bottom of the slide.

“Tyler, what are you doing?”

“Helping you admit something to yourself. I can say it louder if you like.” Tyler grinned as Charlie shook his head wildly.

“Tyler, seriously! He’s gonna hear you!”

“I DECLARE THAT CHARLIE ST GEORGE HAS A CRUSH ON-“ Tyler shouted louder, but stopped as he saw a familiar boy standing right behind Charlie.

“Charlie has a crush on who?” Alex said, leaning against the park gate. Charlie jumped out of his skin and blushed madly.

“Ah-ha….nobody you’d know. Just a celebrity…” he shot Tyler a look and he climbed down, joining the other two boys.

“Okay….be weird. Come on, let’s go chill.” Alex walked over to the bench, whilst Charlie and Tyler stood together. Tyler chuckled and Charlie’s face started to return to normal colour. He looked at Tyler, finally with a smile.

“Okay, I do have a crush on Alex. But keep it between us, please?” He held out his pinkie finger and Tyler shook it with his own.

“Our secret. But I hope that helped. I’ll be your friend, no matter what. I accept you.” Tyler said sweetly, making Charlie almost burst into tears. The jocks would never have accepted his bisexuality, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that scene was completely non-canon but I felt like making Tyler the supportive bestie! And yeah it's a bit out of character for him to stand up and declare the crush, but he wanted to help Charlie :) Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Sad ending, I know. But I refuse to believe that nothing ever happened with Charlie and Monty, because they were such good friends! But this is the only Chonty scene here!


End file.
